Green Shadows
by Manga154
Summary: A diffrent ending for BB and the doom patrole. see BB as he grows in a new light.
1. Chapter 1

Pre-Green shadows  
English  
BB/Harme

Takes place between 1-3 months before BB meets other Titans, a what if story of how BB may of reacted when Doom P. Kicked him off the team for saving their lives.

Garfield M. Logan, green shapeshifter, and newly ex-member of the famous Doom Patrol, walked trough the forests that surround Doom Patrol's HQ, lost in his thoughts as the words of his second family played through his mind. Mento seemed the most outgoing in ripping him a new one, the past event repeating in his head.

Flashback

"Do you have any idea what you've done!" Mento practically screamed in his face, they had just returned from the sight of "The Brotherhood of evil's" latest failure to take over the world, and almost capture. You see, all the members of DP had been captured, with the exception of Garfield, and he had been the one to stop the Black hole emitter from firing. He did this by sneaking into it as a fly and then rapidly changing into a T-Rex, thus destroying the delicate insides.

Now this would of been something worth praise, but the whole team decided to overlook that for what happened next. The Brotherhood had set off a self-destruct, and Garfield had been left with a choice, save his teammates and live to fight another day, or try to grab the head of the Brotherhood and more then likely die in the blast. He chose to save his teammates, something that Mento saw as a bad choice.

Mento's next statement shocked Garfield to the core, "That was your last chance Garfield, you off the team!" Garfield's eyes went wide and he took a look at the other members. Negative Man just shrugged his shoulders, Robot Man shock his head, and Elasti-Girl wouldn't even look at him. "You can collect your belongings and will be out of the base before dark." Mento then turned and walked to his room.

Flashback end.

That had only been his public dismissal from the team, Mento had cornered him as he was about to leave and proceeded to attack him, physically and mentally, thus leading to his current state. His mask was gone, the black sleeve to his right arm torn at the seam from Mento trying to grab him, but besides an assortment of fist and boot shaped marks over his body there was nothing that wont heal in a few days unlike Mento. You see along with the sleeve went his glove, exposing his claw like nails, that in a wild swing had carved into Mento's face leaving four deep trench like marks starting at his lower jaw and extended over his eye, something else he had cut into, and over his forehead.

Garfeild still made his way through the empty forest, the duffle bag dragging behind him. Mento's blood, having dried quickly over his hand in the cool night air, began to make the skin on his fingers feel tight. His thoughts were along the lines of 'How can this get worse' and mother nature decided it was time for both Lady Fate and Lady Luck to become the monthly bitches.

A flash of light crossed the sky fallowed by a crack of thunder, thus unleashing gallons of rain that seemed to drill into his skin with each hit. But that wasn't all. A low sound reached Garfield's sensitive ears, one that could be mistaken for that of an animal, but Garfield almost instantly recognized it; for it was the sound of the base's defense system coming to life.

Garfield paled slightly before memories of Roboman's warning to Mento came to him '...the only problem is that there's a foot of clearance between the scanner edge and the ground...' And giving an almost lazy smile Garfield shifted into a large green mole. Taking his time Garfield dug a trench large enough for his bag it slip into and started pulling it in, and not a moment to soon. A turret that had been hidden away in a fake tree sparked to life with a quick -Pop-Pop-Pop- as the bullets raked the air above the bag.

'Mom always said life was a test' Garfield thought as he dug his rapidly filling trench and pulled his bag along. 'I better get an A+ for this.' But even so, as rain and mud stuck to his body Garfield pressed on, moving the softening earth, and heading to his next destination in life.


	2. Chapter 2

Green shadow (Pt:1)

It has been four Months since the young hero Garfield left Doom Patrol HQ., and surprisingly so it had been good the first few weeks. Save a cat here, stop a bus from hitting a kid there, and 'bam' it was known that he left D.P.. Now on the other hand Mento had twisted the true story of what had happened that got him off the team, and the media ate it up.

Mento's story went something alone the lines of "Garfield had been a good member," -Yada-Yada-Yoda- "But being the first captured had cut a deal with the head of 'The Brotherhood'," -Some story about abusing their trust to get them to enter the traps- -and finally "Due to his own lack of intelligence Garfield destroyed the Lock's consul thus releasing us." -and then it was some cheap ass story of how he lead the weakened team to defeat 'The Brotherhood' and how Garfield had let them get away.-

But Garfield did as he did best, and let the lies role off as if it was water on a duck's back. Sure at first when he arrived in towns he would be met with police forces that had been called by passerby's who would recognize him; and only twice he'd been shot at! It would usually take the head of the Police forces to check their on board computers to see that he wasn't actualy a wanted man, and then Garfield would explain himself to them. Hell, he had most the west cost believing him over Mento.

At the moment Garfeild was resting atop a low flying jet. The reason for this was because it was heading the same place he had been going, and it would take forever for him to fly there. Garfield didn't pay the Jet much mind besides the direction it was going, but that didn't stop him from noticing the large logo printed on the side, which read "STARK Industries" in bold blue letters. A brief memory had reminded him of where he had heard the name from.

Stark Industries was a weapons company, or they had been. The C.E.O. Was a red haired woman if he remembered correctly, a Mis. Pepper Pots, 'Or was it now Stark?' Garfield asked himself before dropping the matter all together, it wasn't really any of his business. 'It could of given me somthing to do...' he grumbled in his head, the wind had torn his last Suduku Book from his hands half way through a puzzle.

Garfield heard a soft wine of hydraulics lowering and the jet give a shift, but really didn't think much of it as he slid some beats on and prayed his player didn't die out soon and leaned back onto the tail. 'Probably testing the landing gears' and that was as much thought as he gave it until something tapped him on the shoulder. First thinking it was a bird trying to grab his Beats wire he just tried to shoo it away without even thinking, but the second set of taps on his shoulder was with a lot more force making him turn to look at what it was bothering him...

...And nearly fell off the side of the Jet. Floating not even two feet from him was Iron Man, fully decked out in his red and gold armor, not even looking strained by the speed they were moving, honestly he looked quit comfy doing fake back-stokes. Iron Man stopped when he saw he had Garfield's full attention and gave a wave that made him think of a special needs child he had saved just a week ago. Slowly lifting his hand Garfield gave a slow wave back, not knowing if he should jump off the jet and make a run/fly for it, or just sit there looking at the Red and Gold hero.

A grinding noise was heard, even through his music, Garfield looked to the front of the plain to see a hatch had open and noriced Iron Man fly over to it. The man stopped right over it turned to Garfield and motioned for him to fallow.

this is it for now.


End file.
